The Stronger
by ghostdrunk
Summary: He likes it when she loses, but he loves it when she wins. JL? ...yeah probably. Hiatus indefinitely- so sorry but someday I'll try to finish this..
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Never fear my fellow fanfictioners, I will continue on all my other stories. I just had to start a new "Red Eye" fic…**

**Warning- In this Red Eye fic…you will see a very different Lisa than in my other story …I like angle too…but I promise I'll continue my other story!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter One: There's no home for you here, go away**

Lisa peered at the exterior of the Lux Atlantic. She shook her head. It had been 4 months since the whole Keefe/Red Eye ordeal. Naturally, room 4080 had been closed for some time to be prepared. Today was the grand re-opening. Lisa laughed to herself. A few months ago, this would have been a big deal, a huge deal in fact for her life. A few months ago, her job was her everything, her one mindset, her one sanctuary she could always bury her sorrows in. Now, she couldn't help resenting her job. Everyday, she would walk into the beautiful yet too familiar doors and go strait to work. Each day, though the faces changed, there were the same, disgruntled annoying customers always counting on her to save them from Lisa's "incompetent" co-workers. To Lisa, there were no surprises anymore. Her managerial position that she had strived so hard for in the past five years had lost it's luster, it's prestige, it's appeal. Lisa sighed as she walked coffee in hand into the lobby.

"Lisa!" Cynthia squeaked excitedly.

Lisa squinted her eyes from the high-pitched voice.

"Good morning Cynthia." Lisa mustered a meager smile. She didn't understand how Cynthia could be so perky after working an 10 hour graveyard shift. Lisa took a sip of her coffee then sat it down on the front desk.

"Anything new?" She asked Cynthia who seemed she was about to explode with questions.

"Oh My God Lisa, I'm so glad you're here! First of all, the Woodruff's arrived a day early, and of course they always demand 2122, well we still had guest in there, so I told them they could either wait in the lobby, restaurant, or bar…or I could get them another room."

"And what did they decide."

"Another room."

Lisa shrugged. "Seems like you did good, Cynthia."

"Except…"

"Except what?"

"Oh Lisa, I gave them the Yoakum's room! And they're supposed to arrive at 10:30. Oh Lisa, I'm so sorry! I just panicked and I…"

"Cynthia, it's fine. When the Yoakum party arrives, I'll just give them an available room. Don't sweat it! Your doing great!" Lisa assured her.

Cynthia, (since the whole incident with Keefe) had been bumped up to assistant manager to work right under Lisa. Lisa enjoyed having someone take over some shifts, but couldn't help but notice the headaches she would receive after Cynthia would overly apologize for her transgressions. Despite the fact that Cynthia was Lisa's opposite all around, Lisa had come to realize that she really could count on Cynthia as a co-worker, and even a friend.

But sometimes, Cynthia just annoyed Lisa. She couldn't help it really, even though she was nice, kind, and a good worker, she would constantly nag Lisa to "get out there" in the social and dating scene. Lisa despised her for it. There had been many times she got so fed up with her pushing, she was tempted to tell her; to tell her everything about the Red Eye incident and even her assault in the parking lot. But she knew as soon as she did Cynthia would pour tears on her shoulder and show her pity for her. And the last thing Lisa wanted was anyone's pity or sympathy. She'd been given enough by her father, her mother, the police and investigators. The past few months had been a blur of _"I'm sorry"_ and _"it must have been terrible for you's" _Lisa had had enough.

Cynthia knew about the 'terrorist plot' to kill Keefe. She also knew that there was someone who had forced Lisa to make the call to change the room. Other than that, Cynthia was completely in the dark. And against her better judgment, Lisa thought it better that way.

"Thanks Lisa. You're the best boss! Oh, and Lisa, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't book anyone in 4080. Seems people still remember what happened there. Lisa I'm so …"

Lisa chuckled. "Cynthia, it's fine! Really, I wouldn't want to stay there! Just give it time. Soon it'll all blow over."

Cynthia smiled sweetly as she gathered her purse and her keys.

"I better run Lisa. I've got a hot date tonight and I've only got…" Cynthia looked at her watch.

"Twelve hours to get ready!"

Lisa giggled and knelt to sit her purse under the counter and noticed a bouquet of tulips.

Lisa sprung back up. "Cynthia!"

Cynthia stopped her clacking heels and ran back towards the desk.

Lisa lifted up the bouquet and sat them on the counter.

"You forgot your flowers!" Lisa smiled, admiring their soft pink color. Pink tulips were her favorite.

"No I didn't…" Cynthia paused. Lisa gave her a somewhat bewildered look.

"What?"

"Read the card, Lisa. They're for you." Cynthia smiled as she once again pranced off.

"Have a good weekend Lisa!" Cynthia yelled before exiting the building.

"You too!" Lisa smiled half-heartedly as her eyes skimmed back towards the flowers. She reached for the small envelope which her name was delicately handwritten on.

Lisa smiled as she opened the card. _Who could these be from…probably dad. _She shook her head. Realizing how foolish she'd been.

She opened the card.

The fragile smile quickly faded from her face.

_Told you we'd talk again, I never lie. Meet me at your favorite café tonight after work. We both know you could use the excitement!_

_-J_

Lisa read over the note several times before blinking. It was from Jackson. A chill ran up her spine. A part of her felt as if she should run, hide, go anywhere away from where she was standing, but she remained still. Her anger won over her cowardice.

_The bastard!_ Leave it to him to compliment her with a gift and insult at the same time.

Lisa's eyes slightly glazed with rage. She could feel a burning sensation in the tips of her fingers that held the small note.

She took a deep breath and looked around the hotel. It was quiet enough, nothing out of the ordinary.

But she knew he was watching. Lisa looked around, starting to feel the fear and sense of urgency rise in her chest.

_Stop it! _Her voice inside her commanded. _Don't let him see that he's got to you!_

Lisa shook her head as a timid smile fell across her face. Somehow, she could increasingly feel his presence, his eyes, boring at hers.

Lisa closed the card and placed it back into the envelope. She looked at the flowers and leaned in to smell them. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet scent.

Marty, the bellhop walked by the front desk and noticed Lisa smelling the flowers.

"Wow Lisa, those sure are pretty!"

Lisa smiled and withdrew her face from the plant.

"Marty, could you do me a favor?"

The elderly man nodded. "Sure thing."

"Would you toss these in the garbage?" Lisa handed the man the bouquet of flowers.

Marty eyed her amusingly. He nodded. Probably assuming they were from an ex.

"No problem Lisa."

"Thanks." Lisa smiled warmly as Marty walked towards the door and placed the tulips in a large waste basket before entering the break room.

Lisa turned back towards the lobby of the hotel. She smiled as she looked around. She didn't see him, but she knew he was there, and that he saw it.

She reveled for a few seconds then quickly went to work typing on the computer.

About ten minutes later, she looked down on the desk and noticed the card. She nonchalantly slid it off of the desk onto the floor.

_Out of sight, out of mind._ She decided. _Not this time, Jack._

…

The day had been just as she predicted. Long, hard and strenuous. There had been back to back spurts of arrivals and departures that all had something they just had to comment or complain about to Lisa. When her shift finally ended, she was grateful. Since the incident, her boss insisted that she take more time off and kept letting her get off in the early evening. Though the extra rest was initially refreshing, Lisa quickly found the whole idea stupid. She was fine, she hated how people told her what she could or couldn't handle.

When eight o' clock rolled around, Lisa sighed. She remembered as a teenager, she Looked like another boring night at home. Lisa grabbed her purse and keys. She grabbed her time card but dropped it. When she leaned to pick it up, she noticed the card from the flowers lying next to it. What would happen if she actually went tonight? What could he possibly want from her? Aside from repaying her for kicking his ass…and putting a stop to his assassination attempt. But why the café? He couldn't kill her in a café, with all the people around.

Lisa quickly shook her head. _Stop it! Why are you even considering going? _Deep down she knew why. For that other guy, the guy she'd met in the airport before the flight. The one who seemed to be so interested in her, the feeling was mutual. Lisa sighed as she walked to her car. Waving to Kimberly, the girl who took over her shift.

She did know one thing for sure; he _was _attracted to her. She had a lot of time after the flight to reflect upon the event, and more specifically, Jackson. Not a day went by that she didn't think about it, or him and how it all played out. She remembered their initial meeting, and how he'd guessed her drink. Then, she thought him to just be very intuitive. But after he divulged that he watched her for eight weeks, that's when she knew. Somehow, someway he had developed some sort of fixation on her. She deliberated with herself for the longest time but in the end found it to be true. She almost scolded herself for lying at first about the drink, now she just laughed and thought about how upset he must have been.

Then there was the whole lavatory incident, how he caressed her scar. And at that moment, his eyes changed. No longer were they angered and irrational. Instead they were concerned and most of all curious. For that split second, the attraction towards him returned, but much more prevalent than the initial.

Each time she remembers, the same cold chill returns to her spine.

Maybe that's what made her unafraid. Maybe that's what gives her the power. Maybe that's why her car pulled into the Corner Café parking lot.

………….

Jackson tapped his fingers nervously on the table. He'd chosen a quiet booth in the very corner, the very back of the café. Though he hated their first meeting since the ordeal to be in public, he knew she'd never agree otherwise.

_Hell, who am I kidding? She's not going to show up anyway! _Jackson scolded himself for being so naïve. He hated how she affected him. Nevertheless, he knew he craved it. Her attention, her presence, her. That's why he sent the flowers. He couldn't wait a year, or even six months until things had cooled down, until the whole incident blew over. He needed to see her, he needed to see her tonight.

Though a part of him knew better. His dealings with her from this point on were unprofessional and entirely inappropriate. But it wasn't like he could just call her up, drop by her house or place of work and ask her to dinner. No, he would have to do what he initially planned. What he accidentally divulged to her on the flight; he would have to steal her. He had it all planned out meticulously. First though, there was this meeting. Even Jackson had to admit that this café meeting was nothing more than him wanting to see her. The actual said "stealing" would have to take place somewhere more private, more secluded. Her condo. Jackson grinned at the thought. Soon, he could get back to business. But first, he needed to fulfill his teenage boyish- infatuation of wanting to see his crush, his girl, his Lisa. There was just one problem; she wasn't coming. His shook his head in annoyance. He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity; sitting there, alone in a café.

Jackson rose suavely, smoothed his shirt, and advanced towards the door.

"Not so fast…" A woman's voice spoke slowly. Jackson sighed. It wasn't the voice he'd been hoping for.

He coolly turned around and flashed a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry?" He asked staring back at the woman. Jackson blinked. She looked just like the flirtatious blonde woman on the red eye flight, save she was younger, her skin wasn't as badly beaten by the sun as the woman on the flight.

"I said, not so fast." The woman flashed a confident smile. " You didn't think you'd get out of here without buying me a drink?"

Jackson cringed in annoyance, if Lisa did show up he certainly didn't want to be wasting his time with this woman. He tried to hide his annoyance.

"Perhaps another time." He managed to nod politely then start to walk off. As soon as he turned, the woman grabbed his arm.

"Uh, wait…I don't think you understand. _No one _has ever turned me down."

Jackson's polite smile fell off his face and his jaw clenched. "Well there's a first time for everything." He spat back and yanked free from the woman's grasp and trotted towards the door. He could hear the woman mumble something under her breathe, but he didn't care. Lisa hadn't showed and he was going to find out why. He swung the door open and practically threw himself out the door. On the way out, he bumped into a woman, almost knocking her down. He grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling.

"Sorry…Excuse me Miss…." He stopped and looked at her.

_Lisa._


	2. Round One

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye"**

**Glad you liked the beginning! I'm so excited! **

**Chapter Two: He's Not Your Kind**

Jackson Rippner was not one to believe in coincidence. Though he didn't believe in destiny either; he made his own destiny.

The air and awe of their close proximity stifled both their voices.

_Well, hell, she came! _Jackson swallowed, trying to contain his excitement. He couldn't stop gazing at her.

_This is ridiculous!_ He shunned the silence.

"Hi Lisa." He smile satisfactorily as he loosened the grip on her arms. He didn't have it in him to entirely let go.

"I see curiosity got the best of you then…just can't get enough of me?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, his arrogance was insufferable.

"You were the one who sent _me _flowers." She swallowed and finally looked up towards him, the staring contest began.

"You didn't have to come." He grinned.

"I want to end this." She said slowly.

"End what?"

"Your stalking, parking your car outside of my house in the middle of the night…Watching me at work, sending me flowers…If your going to kill me, just do it." She glared at him, a little frightened by her own confidence.

Jackson grinned, trying to hide his surprise. He was shocked at all she'd noticed.

"Is that why you really came Lise?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Think what you want, that's why I came."

"Say what you want, but that's not why you came.."

"Really? Then what's your theory?"

He knew she was fiery, but there weren't many who could contest him with verbal joust. Once more, he scolded himself for underestimating her. He would have to up his game.

He slid his hands slowly down her arms, persuading her to cringe under his caress. His hand pushed the hair away from her right ear. He leaned his head down;

"Because you're curious…" he delicately brushed his lips against her ear. Her hair stood up across her arms. He noticed, he grinned in his small victory.

"Let go of me.." She spoke in a hushed, shaky tone.

Jackson slowly released his grasp and backed a step away from her.

Lisa sighed, trying to maintain composure. "What do you want Jackson?"

"What do you want Lisa?"

"I already told you…your turn."

He nodded. "Fair enough. I'm just finishing a job."

"I'd never do anything to hurt the Keefe family, I don't care what you threaten, it's not worth it."

Jackson laughed. Revealing a brilliant smile. Lisa stared.

_So beautiful, so dangerous, so disturbing._

"I never said anything about the Keefes'. This is more of a personal project." He locked his icy eyes on her. Studying her reaction.

"So you're here to kill me?"

Jackson stroked his jaw and laughed. "You're a smart girl, I think you know better." He stepped back towards her.

Lisa nodded as she pursed her lips. "You're right."

"What?"

"I said, you're right. I do know better." It was true. She knew he had some twisted fixation on her. But the truth was, no matter the attraction, she had near succeeded in killing him; and anyone could be mad at the fact. And despite whatever mutual attraction they had, he could not be trusted.

Jackson leaned within inches of her face, closing whatever distance between them.

This had not gone as he planned. She was supposed to be scared and frightened. Instead, she was fairly calm and collected. Something about her confidence set fire to his body. More than ever he wanted to be near her, to talk to her, to kiss her.

"So, what is that mind of yours telling you?" he stroked her cheek with his hand and inhaled her scent as his hand reached up to caress her hair. Lisa tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but he held her arm tight where she could not break loose.

"Let me go."

"No."

Lisa could feel her body boiling in anger.

"Jackson, let me go."

"Give me a good reason Lise. Just one."

Lisa suppressed heavy breathes that begged to be released. Instead she took slow but shallow breathes. He was actually being nice, flirting dangerously but nice. Maybe that was one thing she could count on. She closed her eyes.

"I hate you." She didn't know why she'd said it, and she felt stupid for it. She felt like a young child shouting at her parents when she didn't get her way.

"What was that?" He asked with a smug expression, eyeing her blouse. Lisa shuttered. It made her feeling uncomfortable, just as he knew it would.

"I hate you."

"Good. At least we're on the same page…" He looked up to her eyes. Displaying his anger, he hated her too. But his desire far outweighed his hatred.

He didn't say anything, he only looked towards her. His gaze was enthralling, his deep eyes bled all sorts of thoughts, but she couldn't begin to figure any of them out.

This was it. Her only chance. Lisa finally pulled herself out of his arms and took three lengthy steps back. Jackson sighed. But quickly replaced his disappointment with a smile. He hastily pulled out his keys and began to walk off.

"I'll see you around, alright Lise?" He glared at her. Waiting for a reply.

Lisa said nothing. She only stared back in defiance.

Jackson nodded and turned to the parking lot.

The meeting had not went the way he'd planned but nonetheless, he got to see her. But he had to admit her showing up was a total surprise. And her cold, confident remarks and poise were intoxicating. _Well at least I got the last word…_

"Oh Jackson?"

_Fuck._ He could hear her heels click on the pavement as she walked towards him. He turned around, not really prepared for what she would say.

"Need a ride Lise?" He raised his eyebrows and flashed a smile as he opened the door to his car.

Lisa ignored his offer and stared directly towards him.

"Look…. I don't know why I did this tonight and I'll be honest, I was curious. I wanted to know why you still are following me." Her eyes wavered for a moment but she soon regained her composure she looked back to him.

"But I want this to end, Jackson this, this sick twisted game. Why can't you just leave me alone? I just want to go back having a normal life."

Jackson smirked. _You haven't had a normal life in four years Lise. _

There was a long pause. The pair only stared at each other throwing daggers with their eyes.

Without warning, Jackson turned and grabbed something out of his car. Lisa backed away warily, afraid of what he might be holding. She looked down.

"Here." Jackson held out a bouquet of pink tulips.

Lisa stared at the flowers in his hand without thinking, she slowly grabbed them.

"You seemed to of lost them." He grinned and leaned down into his car.

Lisa's mouth hung open and began to form an h. "How..?"

"We'll talk again Lise. Since I didn't get any work done tonight, I'll have to finish the job later." He eyed her reaction.

"Take it easy." With that, he shut the door and quickly sped off.

Lisa stood in the dark parking lot in awe. She couldn't believe what she just went through. She turned around and walked towards her car. Before she reached it, she stopped. She looked down and noticed the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She lifted them to her nose and closed her eyes. She inhaled the sweet scent and smiled. Pink tulips _were _her favorite.

She quickly shook her head in disapproval. _No! Not this time. _She repeated her sort of mantra. The one that she'd repeated earlier in the hotel upon receiving the flowers for the first time.

Her grasp tightened on the stems of the flowers as the anger grew inside her. She remembered his words.

"_We'll talk again Lise. Since I didn't get any work done tonight, I'll have to finish the job later." _

Lisa nodded to herself as she dropped the bouquet and it fell to the ground. They would definitely meet again. And this time she would be ready.

…

End Round One.

…………….

Okay, I want a vote. Who do you think was the stronger this chapter? Jackson or Lisa? Just curious as to who you will choose…

I'll try to update soon! Sorry this is so short…but this and Chapter One are sort of a prologue if you will…..

Eva


	3. Think Twice

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "Red Eye" **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'm really excited for this new chapter though!**

**Chapter Three: Think twice before you touch my girl**

**This gets pretty violent, …..Ye be warned! Enjoy.**

Rain. Jackson smiled as he walked out of his hotel. He loved the rain. The sheer brilliance as it fell from the sky. He especially loved the rain on this day. This perfect day that he had planned out so well. The day he would carry out his promise, and finish the job. The rain would be a bonus, a good distraction. He grinned as he quickly trotted to his car.

He tried to turn on the radio but all he could hear was static and white noise. Jackson shrugged. _The storm probably cut off some radio line. _He thought as he turned the switch to off and sped down the road.

It seemed the closer he got to Lisa's house, the harder the rain began to fall. Before he knew it, his acceleration turned to inching, crawling down the road. His hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. He clenched his jaw. _Take it easy _He thought to himself. _It doesn't make a difference._ But to him, it did. Jackson had been building up for this day for months, and nothing was going to get in the way of his perfect day.

Finally, he reached her condo. Jackson couldn't help but grin with excitement as he pulled up. It was thrilling to know she was so close. It had been six weeks since their encounter in the parking lot and truth be told, he was anxious. He had given her more than enough time alone and just as he thought, she went back to being an introvert.

Sure there was the occasional drink with a friend or dinner with her dad but basically, Lisa remained the same as she did before the red eye. Though there was that one date Lisa went on that Jackson wasn't too happy about. But the man seemed harmless enough. And he didn't try anything funny at the end of the night.

Jackson shook his head. This was no time for flashbacks; this was time for business.

The sky swirled above him. Lightning frenzied which was soon followed by pounding rolls of thunder. This provoked a sinister smile to spread across his face. It was the perfect day after all.

Before he knew it, he was there. Third floor, twenty paces to the right, apartment number 322; Lisa. Jackson glanced at his watch, it was 2:18 a.m. Knowing Lisa, she would just be waking up from her usual 2 or 3 hours of sleep and probably thinking whether or not she should get something from the fridge. He grinned. Becoming more and more eager by the second. But something stopped him. The prominent sound of piano and a strong voice bleeding out from her house. Jackson rested his head on her door. She was listening to opera. Enrico Caruso, Jackson's favorite. Of course he knew she'd liked opera, but he found it fortuitous that she was listening particularly to him, and to his favorite song, "L' eliser d' amore Una." . But it was out of character for Lisa to blare music that loud. A silent fear crept over Jackson. _What if something had happened to her? Was there someone in there with her? And more importantly, who?_

Within about a minute, Jackson had picked the lock. He slowly pushed open the door, it creaked a little, but not enough for alert, the music was much too loud. As soon as he stepped in, he shut and locked the door behind him. He inhaled the scent of Lisa's apartment. It was clean, as always. All her major appliances and lights were off as they should be. He quickly crept into the kitchen. It was dark. No sign of Lisa. _She must still be asleep. _He thought as he quietly walked towards her bedroom. Jackson smiled. Though it wasn't where he thought she'd be, he didn't mind to have there reunion there.

The door to her bedroom was open. He slid in the shadows until he was standing beside her. He beamed at the sight. She had the covers completely draped over her. He smiled as he placed his hand on the top of the comforter and pulled it down to reveal nothing but pillows.

Jackson almost jolted back at his surprise. He quickly whipped around and walked back out into the living area. _No Lisa._

This night was quickly becoming a nightmare for Jackson. For the first time in months he didn't know where his Lisa was. He tried to manage a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_Did someone hurt you Lise? Where are you? _Jackson tried to shake the fear from his thoughts. He was just about to run out the door and look for her, when he heard it.

_The shower!_

Without thinking, Jackson ran back to Lisa's bathroom and swung the door open.

The sight itself almost made Jackson pass out. Lisa was huddled in the corner, wrapped in

a towel with her knees clasped tightly to her chest. She had cuts and scrapes all over her

and blood seemed to be pouring on to the floor. She didn't even seem to notice his

presence.

"Lisa!" He declared as he stumbled towards her. _How did someone get to her?_ Jackson mentally slapped himself for not putting new surveillance in her house. _Fuck!_

Lisa stared blankly at the wall opposite to her. Jackson knelt down and brushed the stray hairs off her face.

"Lisa? Lisa…come on…" Jackson stared at her anxiously. _What the hell happened?!_

"He's in the shower." Lisa stammered slowly, devoid of all emotion.

Jackson turned around and peered towards the shower in confusion.

"Who is?"

"Him." She spoke shakily as tears began to fall from her face.

Jackson shivered. He knew who she was talking about.

"Is he…?"

Lisa shook her head. "I don't know. He's unconscious I think." She sighed, coming a little more out of her shock. She shook her head.

"The hearing was supposed to be tomorrow. They had finally found him." She rolled her eyes. "So much for 'to serve and protect' a lot of good the justice system did me. It's like he just walked right into my apartment and…" Jackson could see her trembling. He could feel the anger boiling inside him. Rising more and more as she told the story.

A sincere look of concern swept across his face "Lisa is that…" He swallowed. "Your blood?"

Lisa looked up at him and without a second thought she removed the blood-soaked towel off of her abdomen to reveal a rather large gash. Jackson automatically recognized it as a stab wound. He also noticed a large gash in her left arm.

"Shit, Lisa!" Jackson heightened his voice as he tried to suppress his nausea. He immediately put pressure back on the wound and wrapped another towel around her arm. Usually blood didn't bother him. But this was different, this was Lisa. He didn't realize it but he now had a gentle hold on her and was slowly stroking her cheek.

"Jackson?"

He looked up into her sad, tired eyes.

"Kill him." She spoke with an unforgiving and decided tone.

Jackson stared up at her and quickly nodded.

"Don't worry." He assured her. Lisa smiled.

Damn right he'd kill him. He'd make him wish he'd ever glanced in Lisa's direction that day two years ago. Jackson had it all planned out. His death wouldn't be a quick one, nice and slow. He advanced towards the shower, only to be stopped by Lisa's arm.

"Easy Lise." He demanded. It was amazing she was even talking with her wounds. He looked down at her as she leaned her face closer to his. Before he knew it, her face was touching his. Her eyes were lucid and her skin was dreadfully pale, but she still was beautiful, she was stunning and she was so close! She swept a weak smile across her face. Her hand shakily caressed his cheek.

"Anything else I can do for you before I go?" He smiled sarcastically but was entranced by her closeness.

"Kiss me." She commanded as she wrapped her unwounded arm around him, trying to close the distance between them, she stared directly into his eyes, breathing heavily.

Jackson almost died. Though he was almost certain she was delusional, the offer was still tempting. There she was, his sweet, strong, beautiful Lisa, offering him what he wanted _without_ a fight.

_Not like this, she doesn't even realize…_

"Jackson.." Lisa looked directly into his eyes. He knew only a few seconds more, he wouldn't be able to resist.

_Lisa…_

"Shit!" He shouted as he turned back towards her. Lisa's eyes were closed.

"Lise, come on, stay with me.." he patted her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Jackson?" She whispered warily.

"That's my girl…" he smiled. "Now stay with me okay? I have something I have to take care of." He looked towards back towards her, her eyes slowly closing.

"Lisa…" he pleaded. "Wake up Lise come on." With that, her eyes opened, wide now.

Jackson sighed. "That was close Lise, I thought…" Before he could finish, Lisa leaned in close to him again. Jackson escaped her advances, but was intrigued by her vivacity.

But it wasn't right, it wasn't what he wanted. And Jackson knew that if she was anywhere close to coherent, normal Lisa, he'd be as beat up as the scum in the shower, but not passed out, that guy made the mistake of underestimating Lisa. Jackson smiled when he thought of the pain the guy must've endured. But he sure did a number on Lisa. Jackson scowled towards the shower. Whoever's in there was going to pay. He slowly backed away from the embrace.

"I'll be right back." He assured her. And with that, Jackson stood up and turned towards the shower and opened the door.

There he was, the man who had hurt her, violated her, stole her smile and corrupted her virtue. He was partially awake now, obviously wounded as he laid at the bottom of the running shower. He looked up at the sullen Jackson. Jackson scowled with disgust.

The man was about his age, give or take a few years. He had small, dark eyes that were partially covered by a skull cap. He wasn't exactly homely, but he wasn't well kept. He had dark, tattered clothes and serious stubble on his face. His appearance really didn't matter, to Jackson he wasn't even human.

The man coughed and looked up towards Jackson.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man spoke in a raspy voice, a little shaken.

Jackson said nothing, he only looked down at him with a cold set stare.

His stare obviously scared the man, because he began to beg. "Look…" The man pleaded. "Are you the boyfriend? Look your girlfriend's already beat the shit out of me, just let me go. I'm not looking for trouble!"

"You're not?" Jackson flashed a disturbing smile and laughed as he leaned down, the man shifted nervously.

"Then what were you looking for?" Jackson's face was set with disgust, the man was pitiful.

The man looked around timidly, trying to escape Jackson's dangerous glare. "I don't know, I figured if I…" he swallowed, knowing nothing he said would turn out right.

Jackson looked down and noticed a knife next to the man by the drain. Jackson reached and picked it up.

"You figured if you hurt her, and reminded her of what you did, she'd keep quiet, and you'd stay out of jail."

The man nodded. Afraid to mutter a word.

Jackson pulled the man up to his feet and held the knife to his throat.

"You wanted to remind her of the pain?" Jackson asked as he pressed the knife closer.

"You wanted to remind her of the suffering?" With that he slashed the man's torso, causing blood to pour down the drain. The man screamed.

"Agghh! Okay you've made your point! Just let me go…I, I swear that I'll leave her alone. Just let me go."

"Now, why would I do that? We're just getting started." Jackson grinned and clenched his jaw. "Now…tell me exactly what you did to her…and we'll be sure it's done to you."

The man's eyes grew wild with fear. "Please, ah… be reasonable. God! All this because of that stupid bitch!? Oh God…I wasn't going to kill …. "

Jackson eye's blazed with anger as he shifted his shoulders and jabbed the man in the stomach. The man fell to his knees. Jackson knelt down and whispered in the man's ear.

"Wrong answer I'm afraid. See Lisa…" Jackson pulled up the man's face and forced the man to look towards her.

"Do you see her?" Jackson paused and waited for a reply.

"Answer me!"

"Yeah, I see her."

"She's my girl. She's mine. And you hurt her, and on top of that, you also took advantage of her, you took away some of her brilliance." Jackson threw the man down where he coughed in pain. Jackson glared down at him.

"I was just going to kill you, but now, I think we'll prolong the process a little." That was a lie, but Jackson was always one for theatrics.

He tilted his head out and glanced at Lisa.

"Still with me Lise?" Lisa nodded and smiled. This exhilarated Jackson. She was pleased with him. But he couldn't carry this on much longer; Lisa was hurt, bad. And she needed medical help. Jackson turned his attention back towards the man who by now was sobbing and pleading for his life. Jackson peered down at the pitiful whelp of a man. He stood for everything Jackson protested, and he hurt the only thing Jackson cared for, and he was going to pay.

Lisa stared at the sight in awe. It was too absurd…she must be dreaming; Her attacker was protecting her from her former attacker. But it was Jackson, it was different for some reason…and she couldn't figure out why.

It took longer than usual, but Jackson didn't mind. After all, this was a special occasion. But sure enough, the man was on his last breath.

"Please…" The man stammered, "Show some compassion.."

Jackson's smile faded and he brought the knife to the left side of the man's chest and delivered one last slash, the same place he'd cut Lisa. With that, the man fell limp in Jackson's grasp and slid back down to the bottom of the shower. Jackson looked down at the sight and smiled at his success.

"Jackson?" Lisa whispered.

He immediately knelt beside her.

"Did you do it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course I did." He smiled as he looked down at her. "I always finish a job, besides, he was halfway dead when I got there anyways…" He paused for a moment as he helped her to her feet. "Lisa…he didn't…"

"No." Jackson sighed. He hated how he'd let this happen to her.

"I should've been here…"

Lisa looked up at him. "No, you shouldn't even be here now." Lisa reminded him.

"But, I was hoping you would come." She mumbled.

"What?"

"You, I can handle." She concluded as she quickly drifted out of consciousness.

Jackson looked down at her. He didn't really know how to take that. But it had been a strange night. Even though his night wasn't as he'd premeditated, he still carried her out of her apartment and placed her in his car, like he'd initially planned.

And even though the night wasn't perfect, he still stole her from her world, like he'd promised.

…

**For some reason that chapter was so hard to write…weird. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to upload a new chapter of _Denial _tomorrow!**

**Lots of love!**

**Eva**


	4. Y Control

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Red Eye**

**Chapter Four: Y Control**

_**-"I wish I could buy back the woman you stole."**_

_She remembered how that man had somehow got into her house and dragged her out of the shower. For a split second she felt like she did the first time he attacked her; defenseless, weak and numb. But after that second something in her demeanor immediately changed. No longer would she be the victim. It was time for her to fight back. _

_Lisa yanked her blow dryer cord out of the wall and began to hit him several times on the head. He fell to the ground for a second but quickly pulled her down with him. Lisa clawed and kicked vigorously. He screamed several profanities at each blow she accomplished. Lisa didn't care, she knew she deserved none of them. He had the nerve to come into her house and attack her then curse because she was defending herself. _

_Lisa delivered on swift uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled in pain and bent over as to recollect himself. _

"_Get the fuck out of my house." Lisa demanded. _

_But the man brought something she hadn't expected; a weapon. He quickly pulled out a dull but rigid knife…not unlike the one he'd injured her with before. It was then she made her mistake. She stared at the unforgiving metal a second too long then he swiftly thrust it into her stomach._

_Lisa clenched in pain and looked up at her attacker. _

_The man smiled. A hideous smile spread across his face as if he was saying " I won." _

_This disgusted Lisa. She slowly stood up strait and let go of her wound. The man slightly laughed at her anger. _

"_You think you'll be able to testify when you're dead? I was coming here just to warn you but now that you've pissed me off I think I'll finish the job." _

_Lisa slightly jumped. She remembered those words…_

"_I'll finish the job." _

_Then it hit her, Jackson had said the same thing to her. If she could take on a skilled assassin why couldn't she take on this lowly thug. Jackson would probably grimace at the sight of him. He'd simply pull a maneuver and the man would be dead. He didn't do such with Lisa because…well she knew why. _

_Her eyes slowly lifted up and for the first time, she no longer saw the man in front of her as a threat. She saw him as a parasite. And there's only one thing to do with parasites. Plus, she had dealt with way to much grief lately to let one stupid criminal bring her down even farther. _

"_What's the matter girlie? Got nothing to say…"_

_Before he could finish Lisa delivered a sharp kick to the mans chest and he flew back into the running shower and smashed the back of his head on the tile. _

_Lisa watched for what it seemed eternity the unconscious man in the bottom of her shower. She felt as if she were staring a masterpiece, a triumph to her life. But her success was short lived when she remembered the profusely bleeding wound in her abdomen. Lisa almost passed out when she looked to the ground and noticed all the blood she had lost. She managed to grab a towel from the rack and wrap it around her body. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. She felt as if she was barely holding on…and her vision seemed to fade into a black circle like the end of a Looney Tunes' short. _

_If only Jackson were here…I wouldn't of had to do this all on my own. _

_She weakly smiled as the black circle closed in and she fell into unconsciousness. _

She felt as if she was waking up from a bad hangover. Except her whole body seemed to be throbbing with pain. Lisa sprung up and quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in a large room lying in a bed. The room also had a kitchen, a couch, a table, and a television. She was definitely in a loft.

"Good morning."

Lisa jumped. Which almost immediately prompted her to clench her stomach in pain.

_Jackson. _She peered up to see him sitting at the edge of the bed as he nonchalantly flipped through the newspaper.

"What am I doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What am I doing here Jackson, what happened?"

"I've already told you."

"I just woke up! How could you have…"

"Long before that Lise. Have you read the paper? You made the front page!" Jackson placed the paper in front of Lisa.

It read:

_**Man Found Dead in Woman's Apartment-Woman Missing**_

_- Recently the man was subpoenaed to court because of pending sexual assault charges. Trial was set to take place the following day. Man was found dead from several stab wounds and blunt trauma to the head. Whereabouts of the woman are unknown. Police are launching a full investigation to solve this impending mystery._

"What is this?"

"You can read Lise." Jackson spoke sardonically.

Lisa rolled her eyes and threw the paper aside. She didn't wan to deal with that now.

"Hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?" He spoke as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Why did you bring me here Jackson?"

"You already know."

"I know that you're a sociopath."

"Ow, those are fighting words." He sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"What else you got?"

Lisa quickly scanned her immediate surroundings in search of a weapon; any object she could use to escape her situation. She sighed knowing there was nothing. She would have to use her strength. Sheer body vs. body. Lisa would have to act fast. She quickly leapt out of the bed and leapt towards the door. In stead, she was greeted by the hard wooden floor. Lisa moaned in agony. She wasn't even strong enough to walk.

Jackson sighed. .

"You were stabbed in the stomach Lisa. Throwing yourself to the floor is hardly conducive to your healing." Jackson spoke as he gently lifted her back into the bed.

Lisa felt tears of frustration swelling in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Well if you want to prolong your healing process…be my guest and throw yourself to the floor again."

"Damn it Jackson, I'm talking about this!" She gestured to the room around her.

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" 

Lisa knew why. It was the same reason he'd sent her flowers. The same reason he couldn't answer this question the first time she'd asked it in the parking lot.

"I want you to take me home."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why…my friends my family…"

"You mean Cynthia and your Mother? Come on Lise…they need you just about as much as you need another stab wound."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

Lisa glared strait into his eyes. She detested the fact he was trying to play mind games with her.

"I think it means that you're saying you need me."

Jackson paused for a moment, but did not break eye contact.

"You think I need you Lise?" He replied coolly.

"No. But for some reason you think that."

Jackson was silent. He shifted his eyes to the comforter.

"Now , I'm going to ask you for the millionth time… and I don't want to hear any bullshit Jackson. I want you to tell me strait. Why in the hell am I here and why did you help me?"

His eyes sprung up to meet hers.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He slowly stood up and walked to the table and picked up another newspaper clipping and brought it back to the bed and sat it down next to her.

"You want to know why? This, this is why Lise."

Lisa's eyes filled up with tears.

"Why are you showing me that?" She looked up at him hurt, as if he could not have betrayed her anymore.

"Because I'm the one responsible."


	5. Insomnia

-1"What do you mean you're responsible?" Lisa's eyes widened in terror.

"A choice had to be made Lise. They told me that both of you were a threat. You both knew too much. One or the other had to go…at least to send a message to the other to keep quiet. Fuck …I had to tell them to kill your father."

Lisa's eyes grew wild. She didn't know whether to throw up or throw her fists and anger onto his body. All she could muster was a weak jab. Jackson wrapped his arms around her but she quickly wrestled away.

"Why the hell didn't you chose me? If you know me so damn well you should have known that's what I would've wanted. Damn it Jackson. Damn you. "

"Your father would have wanted me to chose you. I had to chose you Lise, you don't understand. I had to protect you."

"No you didn't! You have no such role in my life! You think you do but you don't. You need to stop fantasizing about this. It's sick. You're sick. I'm never going to love you. I could never love you so get the idea out of your head. You're a sociopath that killed my father. If I was strong enough, I'd return the favor."

"I'm sorry Lisa…I tried to stop them."

"Fuck you're "I'm sorry," Fuck you!" She attempted to punch him again but instead fell into his chest in both physical and emotional exhaustion. _No. _she thought. Lisa lifted her head up and butted Jackson in the head. He withdrew his own as he winced in pain. Lisa flailed her arms and continually pounded on his chest. Jackson attempted to fight her off but his efforts were in vain. She was set on hitting him so she would. He slowly lowered his arms.

Lisa looked towards him with confusion. "What are you doing? Come on! Fight back."

Jackson said nothing. He merely kept his eyes focused to the comforter.

Lisa grimaced and delivered one swift punch to his cheek. Blood slowly trickled down his face. This time he looked up at her square in her eyes.

Lisa studied his glare. She didn't know exactly what it meant. She didn't know anything anymore. And before she could second guess it, she grabbed his face and pulled it into hers and kissed him so hard, she could feel his teeth crushing through his lips.

Jackson was motionless. For the first time in a long time, he'd lost entire control of a situation. But strangely, the one time he didn't have control, he was getting everything he desired. Sure enough, the moment soon passed when he commanded his lips to kiss her back with opposing ferocity.

Lisa angrily dug her fingers into his back. She could feel his back contort in pain. Lisa could feel a grin spread across her face. She pulled him closer to her with one hand while the other clenched onto her wound. For the first time in a long time, her mind was not racing about the endless "What ifs". For the first time in a long time, her mind had only one track, and she was in control. That is until he began to kiss her back. She could feel his hand slide under her hair onto the back of her neck. Though the touch was inviting, but nevertheless she quickly withdrew her lips from his.

"Stop." She insisted as she turned her head to the side to avoid his glare.

Jackson removed his arm from her neck and slid his lips off her face.

"Where are we?" She looked up into his somewhat disappointed eyes.

"What?"

" I said…where are we? And I demand and answer…"

"North Carolina."

"Why?"

"This is my apartment no one knows about but me. I pay for it in cash…all cash and use a false identity I made on my own. No one will ever find us here."

He seemed to be seeking her approval. She took notice.

"I can't stay here."

"Give me one reason why you can't. Stay here Lise. For at least awhile until they stop trying to hunt you down."

"Who?"

"My agency."

Lisa paused for a moment. Trying to consider the repercussions for her next statement.

"It has to be under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Teach me what you know."

"What I know?"

"Yes. I want you to teach me how to fight, how to kill, and how to do more than just survive."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Take it or leave it Jackson."

"You'll stay? And do exactly as I say?"

"Don't push it Jack."

Jackson grinned as he stared at her.

"I'm tired." She declared.

"You're in a bed." He pointed out.

Lisa squinted at the bright window.

"Is there any way you could…."

Jackson pushed a button and heavy dark blinds covered upon the window and made the room entirely dark.

"Thank you." She smiled not really able to tell if he saw her. She did however hear him sigh and slowly rise up off the bed.

"Jackson…" Lisa grabbed his arm.

Jackson nodded even though she couldn't see him and walked to the opposite side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and lifted his t-shirt off of him. He gently lifted the comforter as he crawled in and gently lifted it back down. He could smell the gentle scent of Lisa lingering next to him. She was so close and she wasn't even struggling. Out of all the absurdities he saw this scenario the least likely to ever happen though it was his most desired. He smiled at the thought and slowly shut his eyes.


End file.
